


soon as i belong

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [65]
Category: Skippy - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Wingfic, akificlets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Skippy, wings<br/>( i disappear - metallica )</p>
            </blockquote>





	soon as i belong

Kevin grew up wondering if he was the only one. He could feel them, like the tactile version of seeing something out of the corner of his eye. If he concentrated, he could push them out, cobweb thin and stronger than steel. The first time he flew was terrifying, exhilarating, natural. When he was younger, they sometimes unfurled by themselves, but now Kevin could control it without even thinking. But still, even unfolded, people looked right through them like they weren't even there, and Kevin started wondering if he was mad.

But he could feel the beat of his wings against the breeze, strong and steady even though the wings were so delicate as to be barely there.

There was noone he could talk to it about. He tried, once, easing the conversation towards that itch radiating out from his shoulderblades, but Joe had just laughed and given him a shoulder rub, and showed no sign of understanding what Kevin was hinting at. Joe's fingers rubbed right across the spot where wings joined muscle, but if he felt them, he didn't say.

As Kevin grew into his wings, iridescent blackness curled into nothingness until he called them forward, he got better at pretending. He kept his shoulders back, ignoring the tight pull on his shoulders. He breathed through the itchy burn when he kept them furled for too long. He learned to find the private places to extend them into the breeze.

"Oh my..." Kevin spun around, feeling his wings beat to keep his balance. The boy staring at him had messy dark hair and bright eyes. 

And he was the first person to ever see Kevin's wings. Kevin tried to remember how to breathe. The boy stepped forward slowly, eyes glued to the shimmer, tracking it down to Kevin's shoulder before finally looking Kevin in the eye. "You can see them?" Kevin choked out.

The boy smiled, softly. "Yes." He tugged his own shoulders back, rolling his neck before a translucent green-blue shimmered into being out of his shoulders. "We can only see our own," he explained.

His wings were breathtaking, the colour of a flawless emerald. Kevin took a slow step forward, trying to take them all in. The boy stepped forward to meet him, until they were close enough to touch.

Kevin didn't even know the boy's name, but some instinct had him reaching out. The boy caught his hand and squeezed just as tight. "I'm Mike," he said.

"Kevin." His voice sounded breathlessly stunned, even to his own ears.

The boy smiled, and it was even more beautiful than his wings. "Very nice to meet you."


End file.
